Brothers of Honor: Chapter Three
by snakesandscarlettforever
Summary: Friendship is the most powerful thing on earth. Ian must save his brother. Please read and review! Rated K


Chapter three! Yay!

I know that the first few chapters are a little odd and awkward, but it gets better. Hang in there! =D

I've really only edited up to chapter four, so...it may be a while!

Please review!

rated K

**CHAPTER **

**3 **

**Seven years came and went for the Michaels family, and still Ian trained at the dojo in Manhattan. **

**On this particular Spring morning, Ian and Tommy stood out in a green, rolling field with the Hard Master. The field was way out in the rural part of New York, and it was good to get away from the noise and rush of the city. All three stood by a huge, gnarled old Oak tree; its leaves rustled and swayed in the breeze, almost moving in sync with the rolling grass of the field. The Hard Master stood from sitting on a rock under the tree. He addressed the two now fourteen year-old boys as they stood with him. "Both of you have done very well in your training...very well indeed. This is why I have decided to give you ownership of the two most famous horses in Japan. Let me introduce you to them." He waved his hand to a man that stood nearby at the top of the hill. He waved back and then disappeared over the crest of the rolling hill. A few moments past, only the lulling sound of grasshoppers and birds singing their morning songs. But then a very faint sound was heard in the distance, growing and coming closer. It sounded almost as distant thunder, but then the true makers of the noise was reveled. The man came galloping over the hill on one of the two most magnificent, wild horses that Ian had ever lain eyes on. The one that the man was riding was a silky white, with a wild black main and tail, also having black stockings and a black marking on her forehead that resembled a sia dagger. The one following behind was a wild animal, jet black in color. Not one white hair was to be seen on him. He did, however, have the strangest of markings on his forehead; it was a diamond shaped marking...blood red. They both had hulking muscles and huge heads; giant beasts in all. The man ground both of them to a stop, sending soil flying in all directions from their massive hooves. He dismounted, holding both of them by the reigns. The Hard Master laid a hand on the white one's head, turning to his apprentices. "This is Sia," he laid his hand on the other one. "And this is Samurai. They are both warrior horses and can outrun the wind. They were bred in Japan from the Arashikage breeding secrets, the finest horses on earth. And today, you shall ride them." **

**Ian grew a little nervous at the thought of riding such a large animal; he had never been on a horse before, and these were tall ones, at that. The Hard Master noted his fear. "You will be safe, young one. These horses can be as furious as a lion, yet as gentle as a lamb. You, Ian, shall have Samurai, and you, Tommy, shall have Sia. They are yours, and you must take care of them." Ian walked to the massive horse; Samurai pawed the ground anxiously, but calmed down when he approached. Sniffing his hand, the horse blew in it softly, getting to know his new master's scent. Tommy mounted Sia, swaying just a bit in the saddle as the horse shifted her weight. "Come on, Ian, it'll be alright." Ian looked up into the big brown eyes of stallion, and immediately felt that he could trust him. Slipping one foot into the stirrup, he lifted himself up and landed with a light thump into the saddle. Samurai shifted his weight, causing his rider the clutch onto the horn of the saddle. The Hard Master smiled, laying a hand on his apprentice's leg. "It will be alright, young one. You are doing well. A word of advice, for both of you: what ever you do, do not let go of those reigns! When you have trained more you will be able to ride from any part of the horse, including the neck. Both of these horses know this trail well, so you have nothing to fear. Just keep hold of the reigns, steer them well, and stay with each other. Is this clear?" He glanced meaningfully at his nephew. Tommy nodded. "Yes sir. It is clear." Quite suddenly, a young girl about the age of thirteen came galloping over the crest of the hill on a blue roan mare. She ground her horse to a halt and dismounted nimbly, running to the Hard Master with outstretched arms. The Hard Master smiled, embracing her tightly. "Kimiko, it does me good to see you again." The young girl smiled brightly, taking up her horses' reins. "Me too, uncle." Ian looked to his friend in confusion; Tommy leaned out of the saddle, whispering to him. "My cousin. She has been in Japan, she just arrived today. I believe that she will be riding with us." Ian didn't say anything back, but simply stared at Kimiko. The young girl noticed, blushing slightly. The Hard Master introduced them as he held his niece's horse in order for her to mount. She mounted her beautiful steed with grace, smiling charmingly at Ian. "It is nice to meet you. I have heard talk back in Japan about you; you are very skilled for your age." Ian smiled bashfully and tried to conceal it with inquiring of her horse. "I like your horse, she is very pretty. What is her name?" Kimiko adjusted the stirrups as she replied. "Her name is Throwing Star, but I call her Star for short. She's very gentle." Tommy, who had been listening in on the conversation, rolled his eyes impatiently...his friend and cousin were getting a bit too friendly. "Alright, you two, give it a break. Uncle, are we going to start this soon?" The Hard Master looked long at his nephew. "Thomas Arashikage...watch your tongue." He stepped back out of the way. "Be back before dark. Tommy, be careful, and watch out for your cousin and Ian." Tommy nodded. "Yes uncle." They spurred their horses into a quick walk, gradually going into a trot up and over the hill. **

**About two hours past, and they continued on at an easy pace, enjoying the spring day and all of its beauty. Ian and Kimiko rode together, chatting with each other like they had been friends for a lifetime. Tommy rode a bit ahead, scouting out the territory in his own little world. He suddenly reined his horse back, coming up alongside his friend and cousin. "Hey, there's a big old sycamore tree up ahead, let's stop there for lunch." Kimiko peered up at the sun; it was about midday. "Alright then, and we can give the horses a rest. Is there a brook or something?" Ian was enjoying himself, he spurred his horse into a trot, getting to the top of the hill before the others. He raised himself in the saddle, shading his eyes with a hand. "Yes, it runs right alongside the tree." The trio started off into a gallop, laughing as they raced across the rolling fields. When they came to the tree, they all dismounted and led their horses to the brook, letting them drink freely. Tommy rubbed his rear, stretching. "Boy, I'm glad I'm not a cowboy...that would be a hard life." Kimiko took the saddlebag off of her horse. "Huh, it would toughen you up, though." Tommy frowned. "Hey, that hurt!" Ian sat down at the base of the massive tree, pulling a bottle of water out of his saddlebag. "Alright, you two, just quit your gabbing and get some lunch." Tommy came over and sat in the grass across from his friend, opening his saddlebag. "What do you think I'm doin'? If I missed lunch, I would lay down and die." Kimiko smiled, sitting down beside Ian. "You mean you would lay down and cry, like a baby." Tommy popped a bag of chips open, murmuring something under his breath. Ian smiled, glancing over at Kimiko. "How did you ever end up with a cousin like him?" Kimiko shrugged. "Know clue. Bad luck, I guess." Tommy was about to protest when he pulled a wry face, glancing at his sandwich. "Uhg! Kimi! You put mayonnaise on my sandwich!" Kimiko rolled her eyes, throwing a chip at her cousin. "Well, knucklehead, you should've told me that you don't like mayonnaise." Ian smiled. "Well, are you going to lay down and cry, or lay down and die? Which one?" Tommy forced himself to eat it. "I'm gonna do neither; I'm too young to die, so I might as well eat the thing." **

**After they had finished, they put the saddlebags back on the horses and mounted, riding on across the fields. After a while, Tommy was growing impatient; he kept on trying to gallop ahead, causing the other two horses to want to run with him. Kimiko frowned as her horse tried to run. "Thomas! Please stop that, you're aggravating the horses." Ian let Samurai go into a trot, calling back to Kimiko as he caught up with his friend. "Oh, come on, let's let them run a bit." Kimiko also caught up. "Well, I don't know..." Tommy nudged his cousin, smiling roguishly. "Come on Kimi, it'll be fun." Kimiko finally complied, stopping her horse. "Oh alright. Come over here and we'll race back; we're not that far from the rendezvouses point is." Tommy and Ian reined their horses to a stop, one on each side of Kimiko. The horses snorted and pawed the ground; they knew what was coming. Tommy readied himself in the saddle, taking a good grip on the reins and main. "Alright. Ready, set, go!" All three took off at lightening speed, racing three abreast. The horses' legs seemed to be nothing but a blur as they raced across the field, jumping rocks and logs as if they could fly. Ian had the hang of his horse, moving with him in sync as they would turn a corner or jump a rock. The wind ripped past them, whistling in their ears. Tommy got ahead, but not for long; Ian spurred Samurai to an unbelievable speed, everything that passed them seemed to be a blur. Kimiko tried to catch up with them, but her horse was older, and could not go as fast. She called loudly to them, cupping a free hand about her mouth. "Hey, you two watch it! There's a cliff ahead!" But they could not hear. **

**Tommy was hard on his friend's heels, quickly gaining ground as he closed the gap. The cliff ahead was narrow; a wall of rock on one the right side, and a dizzying drop on the left. He knew that he had to get ahead before they reached that cliff. Sia was breathing vary hard as she came up beside Samurai, but she managed to get in front of him, gaining a bit of ground as Samurai slowed just a bit. Ian was reining his horse to a halt, glancing down at the river far below. He looked up, and Tommy disappeared around the corner, still galloping on Sia. He called to him, he voice echoing around the rock walls. "Tommy! Get back here! You shouldn't run, it's too dangerous!" His friend did not hear, and Kimiko came riding up behind him. "Where's Tommy?" Ian pointed ahead. "Up there, he wouldn't stop running." Kimiko had a look of worry upon her face. "Quick, we need to stop him before he gets hurt." They took off at a slow trot, careful not to get too close to the edge. They finally overtook him; he was standing at the edge of the cliff on Sia, the horse was dangerously close, her hooves resting right on the edge. Ian slowed Samurai to a walk, cupping a hand around his mouth. "Tommy! Don't move!" Tommy reined Sia to face them, and the ground slightly shifted. "Tommy! Stay still! The ground is going to give!" Tommy rolled his eyes, leaning dangerously far out of the saddle and gazing at the deadly drop below. "Oh, quit bein' such a sissy! This ground is perfectly stable." Kimiko called out urgently. "Thomas Arashikage! Do what he says!" Tommy turned Sia to face the trail ahead. "Stop worrying and let's finish this race!" He dug his heels into Sia's side; the horse snorted, taking off at a quick trot, her heavy feet striking loose turf. Before anyone could cry out, Sia went too close to the edge, and the ground gave way. Both horse and rider disappeared over the edge, with Ian and Kimiko watching helplessly. **


End file.
